yo que pense en quedarme sola
by eli maxwell
Summary: ella penso en quedarse sola tras el abandono de su gran amor,pero....hay cierto joven que desea su amor y cambiar su vida.Heero,Duo y Relena.


" YO QUE PENSE EN QUEDARME SOLA"

Titulo:"YO QUE PENSE EN QUEDARME SOLA"

Autor : Elizecks.

Genero: Romance y Drama

Personajes principales : Heero , Duo y Relena.

"Una fiesta para olvidar"

Un noche en la gran mansión de los Darlian se encotraban todos los pilotos gundams , alli , todos estaban muy contentos y se divirtieron mucho (menos Wufey) pero la pasaron todos bien y eso se notaba mucho .

Quatre: oh,esta fiesta esta muy buena.

Wufey:¡¡¡NO! Yo no digo lo mismo .

Quatre: ¡¡¡¿y entonces para que viniste!

Wufey: solo para comerme las cosas , nada mas.

Quatre: Que sin vergüenza eres Wufey

Wufey: ¡¡¡¡¡CALLATE!

Duo: chicos tranquilos no discutan por favor.

Quatre: Duo te noto algo extraño ¿Qué te sucede?

Duo no quizo decir lo que le sucedia pero el se encontraba muy triste y les parecio raro a sus amigos que el no estubiese molestando como acostumbraba a hacerlo.

Quatre:bueno nose que es lo que te pasa pero no te pongas asi.

Duo: tratare de estar mejor.

Esperando tan solo unos minutos aparecio Relena Darlian , eso hizo que Duo olvidara el mal animo que tenia, Trowa lo noto y comenzo a sospechar algo muy importante no solo para el sino tambien para Heero.

Entrando Heero, Relena salio corriendo hacia el para abrasarlo y besarlo, eso fue algo que incomodo a Heero , haciendola a un lado.

Relena:¿Qué te sucede Heero?

Heero: nada es solo que….no

Relena:¿Qué?

Heero: no nada, te lo dire cuando termine la fiesta.

Relena: ¿de que se trata? ¿es una sorpresa?

Heero: digamos que si.

Relena: a que bueno. (dice con una exprecion un poco emocionada)

Haci ella quedo esperando muy ansiosa, mientras pasaba la hora a Doroty que se encontraba en la fiesta se le habia ocurrido un juego que algunos no se la tomaron muy bien que digamos, el famosísimo juego que conocemos como (la botellita) propuso la idea de jugar a este juego, algunos no quisieron( Heero, Wufey y Relena) Doroty les dijo….

Doroty:oh , vamos chicos no sean asi, acepten por favor veran que no se van arrepentir .

Relena: mmm…., no se ¿tu que dices Heero?

heero: has lo que quieras no tendre problema alguno.

Relena:¿jugaras?

Heero:no.

Relena : entonces yo no juego.

Doroty: ¿ por que siempre tienes que hacer lo mismo heero?(enojada)

Relena : no se quiza sera porque lo amo.

Doroty: ¿ y eso que tiene que ver?

Relena: es que yo no puedo besar a otro que no sea Heero.

Heero: Relena si tu quieres juega yo no te estoy obligando a que no juegues.

Relena: pero….

Doroty prendiendose dijo:

Doroty:¡¡¡ ya lo escuchaste vamos a jugar!

Agarrandola del brazo y llevarla asi el lugar del juego.

Duo: ¿tu jugaras Relena?

Relena: Si Duo¿ por que?

Duo:No por nada solo pregunto. Oh , lo siento olvide decirte feliz cumpleaños ¡¡¡perdon!.

Relena: no importa ,esta bien.(mentira).

Quatre: ¡¡¡ SI QUE IMPORTA!

Duo: ¡¡¡vos callate metido!(gritando).

Doroty: bueno chicos no peleen.

De ahí comenzaron a jugar , Quatre haciendo rodar la botella; todos estaban desesperados por saber a quien les tocaria besarse , cuando paro la botella freno en el lugar de Catherine ,ella se puso toda roja y el comenzo a temblar no sabian que hacer .ya que Doroty y Trowa después los iban a querer matar . pero Doroty dijo:

Doroty: vamos Quatre yo no tendre ningun problema .(riendose falsamente).

Quatre: oh, encerio doro?

Doroty: si por supuesto, ja,ja,ja,.

Quatre:¿ y tu que dices Trowa no hay problema?

Trowa: como va a haber problema es un juego y un juego es un juego

Terminando con esas palabras Catherine y Quatre se pararon para asi besarse , Doroty con furia en los ojos la empujo; Trowa solo bajo la mirada no quiso decir nada.

Después de haber girado la botella como seis veces llego el turno de Relena , no queria jugar pero debio hacerlo, por unos segundo giro la botella y cuando habia parado, Trowa,Heero y wufey quedaron sorprendidos especialmente Duo que no creia jamas que le tocaria con ella besarse, ella dudaba en besarlo no queria , tenia miedo , miedo de que Heero se enfadara con ella .Sabiendo que no se acercaria jamas a darle el beso, Duo se paro y se sento al lado de ella poniendo su mano sobre el rostro de ella, se acerco y la beso, terminando con una risa estupida.

Heero vio eso no hubo problema ni nada, pero Relena no le gusto eso se paro y dejo el juego dejando a todos enojados en especial a Doroty. Finalizando la fiesta todos ya se dirigian a sus casas cuando nadie ya habia quedado, el unico que se encontraba era Heero el debia decirle algo muy importante a Relena y para ella seria una sorpresa.

Tirados en el patio de su casa Heero comenzo.

Heero: Relena ahora te dire la sorpresa (con un tono muy frio)

Relena : ¿Cuál es la sorpresa?

Heero: Relena yo solo quiero decirte que ya no quiero estar con tigo.

Relena: por que Heero? (sintiendo ganas de llorar).

Heero: ya no quiero Relena estar con tigo. Eso es todo.

Relena: porque no me miras a la cara y me lo decis .

Heero la miro y se lo dijo Relena lloro y se fue corriendo, el miro hacia abajo y tambien lloro, el no la queria dejarla pero debio hacerlo, el problema era que… no la queria meter en peligro ya que tenia nuevos enemigos y si ellos sabian de ella la iban a matar eso fue lo que Heero debio hacer por ella , el la amaba con toda el alma .

Relena se encontraba en el peor momento de su vida no aceptaba el abandono de Heero. No sabia si matarse u olvidarlo no sabia que hacer ;eso hizo que la joven lo pensara y se escapo de la casa dirigiendose a una plaza para asi llorar libremente . Era muy tarde casi las dos de la madrugada alli sentado en un banco y tomando vino Relena se encontro con Duo no sabia cual era el motivo de que el estubiera alli pero ella no queria quedarse con el , decidio irse ,dando un mal paso tropezo y callo al piso lastimandose la rodilla, quedo ahí tirada no queria levantarse se sentia tan mal que queria morirse , largando un gran llanto que hasta Duo escucho el se dirigio hacia ella ayudandola a levantarse le dijo.

Duo: ¿Qué haces aquí? tienes que estar en tu casa no sabes que es muy peligroso estar en la calle a las dos de la madrugada?.

Relena: lo se pero no me importa espero a alguien malvado que venga y me mate .

¨Duo: ¿que es lo que te pasa? Tu….¿ te paso algo con ese? (enojado)

Relena : ¿con Heero ? si es eso no te va a importar .

Duo: claro que me importa ¿Qué te hizo el ahora? (riendo)

Relena: el me dejo y creo que yo no tengo motivo en este mundo por que vivir.

Duo: yo sabia que el te iba a dejar tarde o temprano.

Relena: ¿y por que no me lo dijiste?

Duo: es que… ¡¡¡¡espera no te vallas!

A garrandola del brazo.

Relena: ¡¡¡¡sueltame no quiero que me toques!

Duo gritando le dijo:

Duo: escucha olvidate de el no tienes por que desear la muerte yo entiendo como estas pero ¡¡¡¡piensa estupida!

Relena: sueltame, me estas lastimando.

Duo: lo siento pero no lo hare estoy seguro que cometeras alguna locura y no voy a dejarte ir, no me lo perdonaria jamas si dejo que ….

Relena: ¿que me mate? No puedes decirme nada tu no eres nadie, solo eres un tonto amigo de Heero.

A duo le habia dolido lo que ella dijo sin embargo el la miro con tristeza , Relena noto eso . y penso que quizas el estaba pasando por lo mismo que ella .

Ella noto que habia sido muy cruel con el y decidio quedarse.

Duo: seguro que te estas preguntando que es lo que me pasa, lo que me pasa es….

Relena: (llorando) lo siento Duo por favor perdoname , se que estuve muy mal contigo.

Duo: no importa en total tu tienes razon yo no soy nadie ,no tengo padre ,ni madre, ni siquiera tengo a alguien que me consuele o me entregue su cariño,….a nadie tengo en este mundo.

Relena sintio lastima por el chico por fin ella descubrio el motivo de su sufrimiento , ella queria ayudarlo y tambien queria tranquilizarse un rato.

Asi paso la hora y Relena ya debia irse ,ellos ya se sentian mejor pero sabian que el dolor volveria ; a compañandola a su casa Relena se despidio del joven con un simple beso en la mejilla , entrado Relena a su casa Duo le dijo:

Duo: ya no sirve de nada que sigas llorando.

Relena: tienes razon ,tratare de no llorar mas ,¡¡¡A dios Duo!

Duo:¡¡¡a dios solace!

Relena:¿ Que?

Duo sonrio y se fue para asi no resivir otro comentario ,pero el sintio por segundos animo volvia con Relena ,¿seria que Duo sentia algo por Relena? Si era eso se notava.

Haci termina el primer capitulo, en poco tiempo publicare el segundo¡¡¡Chau!


End file.
